Some electronic devices include a graphical display system for generating and presenting graphical objects, such as free-form drawing strokes, images, strings of text, and drawing shapes, on a display to create a virtual work of art. The processing capabilities and interfaces provided to a user for creating such works of art often vary between different types of electronic devices. However, the ways in which two or more electronic devices may allow one or more users to collaborate on a single virtual work of art may be confusing or inefficient.